the_chronicles_of_athasfandomcom-20200213-history
Dwarves
As old and sturdy as the stone itself, Dwarves had long played a role in the land of Athas, mining ore and smelting steel into fine weapons and armor long before humans even knew they existed. Into the world above they've borne their grim determination, an innate knowledge of stone and metal, and a legacy of endurance in the face of constant warfare. History The history of the Dwarven People is a long and complex one. Detailed below is more of a brief overview of a few of the most important aspects of Dwarven culture and is by no means a complete chronicle of Dwarven History. Origins Long ago, when the world was still young, before the Great Migration, the Dwarves hailed from an island chain in the oceans of the south; a chain of volcanic islands with little vegetation or animal life. These islands were wet, jagged and barren on the surface, but beneath the waves were a series of complex caverns and underground tunnels that created a labyrinthine world of rock and darkness. Here the dwarves dealt for an age, subsisting on mosses and fungi and what water they found had to be boiled for it was salty. Regardless, the dwarves toiled long in these ancient tunnels until the coming of the Foromians: terrible, ugly and twisted giants with bulbous eyes who dwell underground, farther still than the dwarves. The dwarves became their slaves and the Foromians were bitter, cruel masters. They worked the dwarves to death before feasting upon their bones and tortured them for sport. The dwarves toiled and suffered for untold centuries at the hands of these wicked masters. But secretly, they planned. After years of preparation, the dwarves rose up and fought back, combatting the abominable giants in the cramped tunnels, using axes, hammers and picks--the tools of their toil--against them as weapons. The dwarves call this conflict The Quest for the Sky ''' and developed methods of combat and defensive tactics against giants that still serves as the foundation of modern training practices for all Dwarves to this day. The dwarves' skill at stonework and smithing proved vital to their victory, as it provided sturdy weapons and armor. Long did that war rage until at last the Foromians scurried back into the deep and the dwarves won their freedom. When the dust settled, the dwarves agreed to leave the islands to find a new home for their people. So, they elected the two leaders and heroes of their rebellion--Durin Ironforge and Thror Longbeard--as chiefs. A fleet of ships was constructed from the strange wood and materials found in the tunnels and the dwarves sailed east until at last, after many months, they found a new home. The War of Wood and Stone When the Dwarves first arrived in Athas in the early autumn mists of those ancient days before the coming of Men or Orcs, the land was inhabited only by the elves, who called it Eregion. The dwarves' fleet landed upon the western beach-head in what is now the '''Empire of Spira '''and a conflict erupted with the elves, which soon turned into a war, which is known today as the '''War of Wood and Stone. The war between them was a vicious conflict, both long-lived people fighting with passion and the collectie strength of their kind. Despite the magic of the elves, the dwarves would not be so easily defeated. The dwarves fought long for the freedom to live in this new land the way they chose and did not fancy being enslaved or driven away from their new home by the elves, and so fought with fury, resilience and the determination their race is known for. After twenty years of constant warfare, the human barbarians appeared from the north and joined the war, fighting on both sides of the conflict. The war escalated and became so bloody that one cannot imagine what would have happened had the Burning Horde not appeared. From the burning deserts of the south came the Orcs and the Goblins, and from the north appeared Giants and Gnolls. To repel and survive the coming of these new foes, the Dwarves, the Elves and Men banded together to form an alliance, known as the Grand Alliance. They fought long against the Horde until at last their armies were decimated and broken, leaving the Horde scattered and leaderless. In the wake of these great wars, peace was desired by all, and so a peaceful resolution was sought, which resulted in the Treaty of Wood and Stone, which granted Dwarves, Elves and Men plots of land in the newly establishes Athas (meaning "all people" in the Ancient tongue). Thus began the year 1 CR. The Dwarves dwealt in the mountains of the north, founding the Five Holds in modern-day Dunn. They named their hard-won lands the Iron Empire, and it was wealthy and strong for many centuries. The Guardians and the Reign of Tiamat [Author's Note: The following is debated as to its factual authenticity. Whether or not one personally believes and accepts the '''Legend of the Guardians' as fact, fiction or an embellishment of truth that lies somewhere in-between, the Dwarves are a proud folk who hold the figures from this legend as cultural heroes and thus, is almost always included in chronicles of the Dwarf people.]'' It is said that sometime during the First Age of this world, the gods bestowed six mortals with great weapons to defend Athas against the coming of a "great evil". Two of these heroes were dwarves: Thror the Thunderfist of Kal-Khazad, who was given the hammer Mjolnir and Hoden the Pious of Kal-Tor, who was given the Battle-Axe Durazshakke. The two dwarves served with and fought alongside the other four Guardians for years, in more tales than this account has the room to tell. After the events of the Last Stand of the Guardians, Hoden was murdered at the hands of Jacques the Betrayer '''and Thror lost his right hand during the defeat of '''Tiamat, Titan and Mother of Dragons. Legends talk about how Thror personally slew two dragons during the battle by himself to buy time for his companions to defeat Tiamat herself. He contributed to the Final Blow. While Hoden is said to have been buried in one of the lower vaults of Kal-Tor, it is unknown what happened to Thror or where he went after the events of the Guardians. The Fall of Kal-Kibil For many centuries afterward, the Dwarves remained reluctant allies of the other free people of Athas and hardy foes to the dark creatures of the world. In the year 799 CR, they discovered the mineral known as Mithril--a highly malleable ore in its raw form that became nearly as hard as diamond when worked--beneath the halls of Kal-Amman, their greatest city. It brough them so much wealth and power, they renamed their home Kal-Kibil (Kibil being the Dwarven word for mithril). This fortress withstood the might of a the fire-dragon Elzog as well as multiple sieges from orcs, goblins, Dunn men and even Giants, and the deeds of those Dwarves won them great renown. When the lich known as the Witch King appeared around 1346 CR, the dwarves fought against the undead hordes in their black halls and alongside the Men of Arthedain. Their war culminated in a bloody stalemate after the Witch King took their greatest city of Kal-Kibil in 1358 CR. Many of the surviving dwarves fled to the other four Holds, but some fled south into the human lands, while others still fled into the desert of the south to create new Holds in the mountains of that hot, dry place. But still the dwarves cursed the Witch King and the Shambling Army. They lament the loss of their greatest city and they have never forgiven nor forgotten this terrible loss. It has been a source of many epic poems and songs and there are those still who believe the mountain can be retaken. Several campaigns have set out to reclaim the mountain, but all have failed; the howling mass of undead consuming them in the dark passages. The Duergar In the year 1398 CR, survivors from Kal-Kibil founded a colony in north-western Arthedain (modern-day Spira), which lay near a silver mine. The dwarves there slowly became complacent and grew decadent and hedonistic, hiring humans and gnomes to work their mines and work their forges, all while the dwarves sang and drank and slept and ate and had their orgies and cheered on the various gladiator battles. The glory of that hall was renowned and the dwarves of that place had much influence in the surrounding politics, and relics from this ancient time (such as ruins and sometimes objects of great craftsmanship) can still be found around northern Spira with surprising regularity. Eventually, in 1796 CR, the Arthedain people demanded their share of the wealth the dwarves had gathered from their silver mine. The dwarves refused, which lead to war. However, despite their bravado, the Dwarves of that place had grown too soft and too complacent with their status, resulting in many losses of land, life and wealth. In a desperate act, the dwarves of that place turned from their god Moradin to an ancient, pagan god worshipped by the Foromians known as Droskar, a joyless god of toil and tyranny, to save them. The tenants of Droskar required them to destroy all art and music, and it forbade poetry and song. Their society became militaristic and brutal, turning from art to dark magic, necromancy and no-nonsense functionality. For some time this approach worked and those dour folk built a temple to Droskar, known as Droskar's Crucible. For many years, this place acted as a holy site for Droskar's cult, where they performed many sacrifices to the Dour Toiler. But Arthedain send word to the Thanes of the four remaining Holds in the north of the doings of Droskar's folk: of their heresy, their evil and their turn to the Foromian patron god. The Dwarves of the north grew enraged and joined the Arthedain in wiping Droskar's folk from the face of the Earth. In 1802 CR, Droskar's folk were finally driven from their capitol (which was looted and razed) and only another year passed before they were cornered and struck down for good in Droskar's Crucible itself. The Temple was destroyed and most of the surviving Droskar cultists faced Dwarven justice. What few escaped both death and punishment fled into the tunnels beneath the Crucible, and they remained to toil in Droskar's name in those pitch-black halls for the next age. They are known today as the Druergar. The Dunn Holds Not related at all to the story of Kal-Kibil: The Kingdom of Dunn was founded by the men of Scandivar in 1888 CR and although they warred briefly with the Dwarves, the two sides reached an agreement; a pact of non-aggression that stands to this day. The pact calls for non-interference in the others' affairs, fair and equal usage of natural resources, free trade among themselves and obligation to help the other in the event of war. The Dwarves remain free city-states within the realm of Dunn, though the Dwarves see the land as theirs and refer to it as such. Founding of Terminor In the year 1411 CR, the dwarves of the Iron Hills in the south declared that land their own, and with the blessing of the church of Moradin due to favorable omens and portents, the realm of Terminor was founded, which is officially a territory of the Iron Empire. In 1869 CR, the dwarves granted the gnomes territory in the hills of northern Terminor known now as Hardby. Today, the dwarves remain a strong political force in the world and dwarven stonework, metal-work and gem-cutting remains in high demand throughout Athas. They are known by all as master miners and craftsman, and as sturdy, resilient, stubborn warrior with a vigilant society that is grimly determined to remain free. Phyiscal Traits Short of stature and stout of build, dwarves are rarely mistaken for any other race. Equally distinctive are their deep, resonant voices and forthright, often stern demeanors, blunt almost to a fault. Most have ruddy skin, though eye color varies widely, with gray and brown being common, and many bearing eyes of startling blue. Hair color most often runs from dark brown to red or dirty blonde, graying with age and eventually turning white. Nearly all male dwarves wear carefully tended mustaches and beards. Indeed, a clean-shaven Dwarf (known as the "Clanless") is not to be trusted, as they have been exiled from their clan and shaved as a result. Females also grow facial hair, though they are not bound by any social distinction to grow out beards. Women usually have fine mustaches, though just as many go clean-shaven. Dwarves tend to style their beards depending on their home city. Both sexes wear their hair long and often braided, though male dwarves and warriors--especially if they're already balding--have been known to shave their heads to deny opponents an easy handhold in battle. Many assume that dwarves are self-conscious about their height, but in fact, most dwarves think little of the matter, and more often consider themselves being blessed by their creator Moradin with a stature well suited to service at his forge. Dwarves who dungeoneer in mixed parties pity the bruised foreheads, stooped backs and clumsy falls of too-tall elves and humans, the consequence of being too tall. Dwarves believe in simple, functional clothing without a great deal of ornementation. They tend toward tones of brown, red, light blue and gray, using fabrics derived from the earth itself. Root hairs are harvested and woven into sturdy breeches and overtunics. Spongelike fungi are harvested, soaked, then treated and spun into thread, making a remarkably pliable, silken fabric called Earthsilk. Leathers, skins and furs are also heavily used, especially moleskin and badger fur. The dwarves also trade with nearby surface-dwellers for cloth and crops, giving them access to wool, linen and cotton. The primary article of clothing is typically a simple, open-front tunic. This tunic is often made of a light, airy material, such as wool or earthsilk and can be worn either open or closed with fasteners of bone or precious metals. Both male and female dwarves wear these tunics, along with a pair of simple breeches or a short, wide-pleated kilt. Over the tunic, a dwarf often wears a second layer, consisting of a vest or jacket. This garment might be constructed out of whole cloth or a thread-knotted in a spiral pattern to create a whole garment that looks somewhat like a shirt of chainmail. Breeches are typically held up by thick, sturdy leather belts and most dwarves favor ornate belt buckles. Females often wear several smaller belts with less-ornate buckles. While dwarves don't favor bright colors or fripperies on their garments, they do use touches and splashes of color, weaves and metal to decorate their clothes. Dyed leather ties in primary colors are a common touch, used to stitch together breeches or cloaks. Woven trims are also used along the tops and fronts of garments, made on small handlooms with geometric patterns of looping or knotting lines, stripes or even stylized dwarven script. Cloth with woven patterns are becoming more common, with stripes and argyle being favored. Senses Dwarven vision is clear even in the darkest cave or blackest night. Despite this, dwarves prefer their surroundings well lit, as their darkvision is of limited range and cannot discern colors. Despite this, some dwarf artists create paintings with pigments that can only be fully appreciated with darkvision, using phosphorescent hues to bring color to the otherwise grey and dreary world of the dark. These galleries are sealed against even the faintest trace of outside light, with entrance made through curtained foyers referred to as "light-locks". Dwarves have a keen sense of taste, which is reflected in their food. They favor savory dishes with satisfying texture and complex, layered flavors. The dining experience is as much a matter of mouthfeel as of spice and accents. Depth and complexity of flavor is also an essential characteristic of dwarves brews, the undertones of which are rarely appreciated by any save dwarves and gnomes. As a consequence, dwarves are often dismissive of other cuisine, particularly elven dishes. Dwarves who have mastered pleasing foreign palates garner high demand as chefs. Despite their usually rough and weathered appearance, dwarves have a well-developed sense of touch. The hands of a dwarven artist may be worn and calloused, but they can find minute flaws in metal and stone that softer hands would miss. Even an unwary dwarf can sense subtle tremors in the floor and spot hairline cracks that would elude a sharp-eyed elf, giving him warning of unstable ground or unsafe tunnels. The dwarves' kinship with the earth extends to finding traps and hidden passageways, so long as they are made of earth and stone. An often-told story is that of a dwarf walking up to a cave entrance, placing a hand upon the wall and turning back to continue along another, safer path, a single touch being enough to warn of danger ahead. The dwarves' kinship with earth and metal gives them a keen eye for value. They have an instinctive feel for the worth of gems and precious metals, which at its worst can lead to avarice and covetousness. Diet A typical day for many dwarves begins with a bowl of hot porridge flavored with mushrooms, along with a generous portion of bacon or well-seasoned sausage. When the day's commitments permit a midday meal, the fare is usually coarse mushroom bread, sharp cheese and perhaps a slice of salted meat, washed down with water or a mug of ale. Supper is often a hearty roast or savory stew accompanied by root vegetables, hunks of bread and tankards of good stout ale. While such meals remain popular, modern dwarves have adapted to surface foods and no longer have to rely on the traditional meats and mushrooms. Goats, sheep and swine are the meat animals of choice, though many dwarves have developed a taste for beef as well. Fruit is usually eaten dried, and leafy vegetables are rare. Longevity A dwarf becomes of age during their fortieth year and healthy dwarf can live into his fifth century, though most return to Moradin's forge before they've passed their 350th winter. Age begins to show its mark as a dwarf nears his 200th birthday. Hair grays or falls out, and lines open in already craggy faces. Many dwarves are plagued by arthritic and swollen joints by the end of their third century, with hair and beards often snowy and brittle. Despite their long lives, dwarves rarely tire of existence. Hard work is regarded as virtuous and many dwarves spend their lives mastering and refining a single craft. As they age, they pass on their techniques to apprentices, a tradition even older than the Quest for the Sky. The famed dwarves skill with stone and metal stems from an aversion to ephemeral materials that stand faint chance of outliving a dwarf. Plant a tree, shape a pot or craft a wooden chair as a young dwarf and like as not you'll outlive your work. But good, solid stonecutting, well-maintained metalwork--these endure, even into the time of your children's children. Speed With shorter legs than a human and nearly as much mass to move, a dwarf's normal walking speed is no faster than a burdened human or a gnome. With their iron resolve and stout fortitude, though, dwarves can keep up such a pace in even the heaviest of armors, and indeed, dwarves warriors usually bedeck themselves in the heaviest armor they can afford. Dwarven barbarians are a notable exception, and favor medium armor or even mithral for greater speed (if they are of sufficient social rank). If you want to get under a dwarf's skin, start mocking his speed: Dwarves may not be sensitive about their stature, but it rankles them to be holding back the group. Dwarves perceive themselves as the lynchpins; a rock-solid core, not a burden. They concede that it only follows that humans are always in a hurry, as even at birth they're on the brink of dropping dead from old age, and believe that elves should appreciate the value of patience and taking the time to do things properly. Resilience To a dwarf, resilience and stability are as much a matter of psychology as physiology. Like the stone of their mountains and cities, dwarves stand unyielding against life's challenges. They neither bend nor break under strains that would bring the less hardy to their knees. When standing on firm ground, the dwarves build and mindset makes them exceptionally hard to knock back or off their feet. Some would say this refusal to budge extends to dwarven philosophy as well. Legend holds that the dwarves were born of the sparks cast off Moradin's hammer as it struck the blows that forged the world. His priests hold that the fire of creation smolders within the bellies of the dwarves even today, burning away the impurities and casting off hostile magic just as a forge burns impurities from steel. Possessed of enviable stamina and resilience, dwarves can shake off magical effects and even survive poisons that would lay low any other race. The more brazen members of the race sometimes wager with their fortitudes in contest with their fellows, matching one another bite for bite as they dine on fungal purgatives and noxious plants. Culture Although Dwarven culture has decayed significantly over the centuries, its core remains steadfast and strong. Whether dwarves live in mountains, cities or hills, their customs and way of life are apparent and distinct and while some insiders may regard their civilization as splintered, to outsiders, it is as robust as ever. The heart of Dwarven culture is hard work. This stems from centuries of life underground, when all Dwarves had to contribute to society or see it fail as a whole. Perfection was also a necessity; a small miscalculation when shoring up a cavern or passage could mean the death of hundreds. Moradin requires his followers to be prepared for any eventuality, which is exhibited through long-term planning, dedication to hard work and attention to detail. Because of these rigorous standards, dwarves are often apprenticed for decades and it is not unusual for 50 or more years to pass before a dwarf becomes a master craftsman. In general Dwarves are typically more observant and insightful than humans. Dwarves pride themselves on their common sense and accept the world as it actually is, not as they might wish it to be. They lack patience for dreamers and wishful thinkers, and often come across as abrasive and lacking empathy. Dwarven society encourages matter-of-factness and a disdain for unconventional approaches, which can be perceived as rude or intolerant, and an insular culture and occasional lack of individuality sometimes leaves dwarves unable to relate well to outsiders. "Stone endures" is a frequent aphorism among dwarves, particularly craftsman, and dwarves themselves endure like stone. The dwarves ideal is to be like rock--never yielding, always persevering, strong and solid throughout. Between fortitude, resilience and stubborn resolve, dwarves carry on long past the point of exhaustion. They may not suffer without complaint--though stoic acceptance is a virtue--but what a dwarf sets out to do, a dwarf accomplishes or dies trying. As a counterpoint to their dogged attitude, health and stamina, dwarves have little tolerance for malingerers. Illness and wounds are petty inconveniences, not obstacles; the less time spent in your sickbed, the faster you'll recover. Engineering During their centuries toiling in the mountains and passages of the Foromians--where the slightest mistake could result in disaster--dwarves became adept at engineering. Here they learned to design and build aqueducts to transport rivers of water and modern dwarves still rely on cisterns and waterways created a thousand years ago. Dwarves also invented crude, but functional, pumps and engineered large, heated baths by diverting underground streams, with the unclean water from the baths pumped out and used to flush waste from homes and public areas. Over time, these baths became important sites for social networking and politicking. Much of the knowledge learned in the time under the Earth has been lost, and while dwarves continue to be seen as masters of technology by other races, their golden era has passed. Modern dwarves rely heavily on existing architectural works, a testament to their ancestors' genius. Even so, dwarves remain talented enough to evoke awe in the other races with their constructions, such as the great magmafall of Kal-Delthor. The Dwarves are an ingenius people with a flair for adapting useful ideas and objects to their own purposes. At the same time, their traditional mindset means that new technologies can take an extremely long time to adopt. If a new process conflicts too heavily with the traditional practices used, it might never be accepted. While magic is almost unheard of amongst the dwarves, alchemy is not unknown to them, although it is heavily regulated and limited. Few dwarf alchemists ply their trade in dwarf cities; most prospective customers prefer to go to runesmiths or priests. Alchemy products are sometimes utilized in construction, primarily excavation, but by and large these methods are considered too dangerous for use underground near populated areas. Smith Dwarves produce armor and weaponry of similar quality beyond the capabilities of most humans, or even elves. Since smithing is directly linked to the worship of Moradin, most devout dwarves seek a career at the anvil. Amorsmiths focus on the utility and protection rather than beauty or glamor, though the greatest of them can create suits of armor that are as much works of art as they are tools of protection. Warriors need not worry about the weight of their armor, since dwarves' builds and resilience enables them to move quickly despite the armor they wear. Dwarves find the heaviness of their armor gives them confidence. They become like stone, an impenetrable fortress that can withstand even the largest orc's sword. All dwarves spend several years learning to cut stone and work metal, even if they are not masons or smiths, as it is considered proper for a dwarf to know how to maintain and repair broken items on their own. As working at the forge is considered the greatest form of worship (see Religion, below), the learning of stonecutting and smithing is also considered a religious rite of passage into manhood. Trade and Resources Dwarven settlements maintain a healthy trade with their neighbors, mainly in exports of armor, weapons, finely cut gems, jewelry and quality beer. Trade in metal ore is not uncommon but most prospective buyers would rather simply purchase the finished product itself, since dwarven craftsmanship is so superior. Some dwarf settlements have a robust industry refining seal, whale, goose and fish oil (depending on the region; Kal-Tor has a very prosperous and famous oil refinery). They trade for raw material, refine it into lamp oil and/or candle wax and sell at a high markup. The processed oil burns finer and with less smoke than any other, especially the oil from Kal-Tor. Dwarves import grains to subsidize their own meager farming. Because followers of Moradin believe all burrowing animals are sacred and therefore inappropriate for eating, they tend to rely on imported livestock for their protein. Sheep, goats, pigs and cows are all put out to pasture on various mountainside plateaus and harvest for food and milk by dwarves who live near the surface; some settlements house pigs and goats underground, fatting them on mushrooms and garbage, though the smell usually requires well-ventilated caves. Chickens are raised underground and provide easy access to meat and eggs. Most food waste is composted and used to fertilize great caverns of mushroom farms. These mushrooms that dwarves enjoy are mostly ironbloom mushrooms, which only grow near iron veins but are readily available because dwarves society revolves around mining. Adept at utilizing their living areas, dwarves have many cool, dry caverns that they use to store cheese, jerked meats and butter. Cheese is as much a staple of the dwarven diet as mushrooms. The Clan The cornerstone of dwarf culture is its sense of community. The traditions that dwarves hold dear and the virtues that guide them are anchored in a rich culture that calls upon familial, civic and religious rites to bind the dwarf people together. Typically, dwarves operate within the boundries of their Holds (also known as Mansions), which is their name for their cities. Every dwarf within the city belongs to a Family (their surname) and each family belongs to a Clan (their last name). A Clan has several families within it, sometimes up to a few dozen for the more powerful clans. This is the most important unit in Dwarven culture and it and the desire to bring honor to one's clan is the most important aspect of Dwarven society. Clans are an ever-present factor of Dwarven life. From the time a dwarf is born, the clan is his home. He is raised by its members, has his cousins as his playmates, advances his career and training through clan connections and often meets his future mate at clan meetings. They often look to their Clan leaders to provide wisdom, especially in times of war and to dispense justice in times of peace. Every dwarf knowns his connection to his clan and his family's connection is to each of the important bloodlines within the clan and his connection to nearly every member of his clan. The clans fulfill an important function in dwarf society. Unlike humans, land and wealth are not what makes an individual important among dwarves. Economics is not a sufficiently delineating basis of social class. Instead, the clan fulfills that function, using the family hierarchy to create solidly defined rules for social interaction and acquisition of personal power. In a dwarf's personal life, the hierarchy of power begins with himself, then goes to the head of his immediate family, then to his clan chieftain, then to the priests, then to the Thane of his Hold. Anyone occupying one of the stations above him has the right to call upon his services or goods at any time, should it become necessary. A dwarf is expected to serve his clan in any way he can, whether it be with strength of arms, money, public services or even marriage in some cases. Although the clan leaders do not typically believe in such excessive intrusion into a dwarf's personal life, they will not hesitate to take action if an individual or their choices threaten the stability of the clan as a whole. By the same token, if something a dwarf can do will greatly benefit the clan as a whole, then the leaders will ask for that service without hesitation. While this might seem an onerous duty, most dwarves find the reward worth the potential cost. By living within the clan, a dwarf need never worry about poverty, a place to live or being left undefended. The clan is a dwarf's most stalwart protector, using its strength of numbers to protect all those affiliated with it. The clan cares for the elderly and widows, and it also is responsible for helping its members succeed in life, providing apprenticeships for young males and females. Dwarf family life is very full, made up of not only their immediate relatives but also the extended family. Each family begins with a married couple and their children and often encompasses grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins, siblings and grandchildren. A dwarven home is considered to be the property of the couple to whom it was first granted. Those individual dwarves are guaranteed a home for the rest of their lives. Their children are also allowed to live there as long as they wish, even after they take spouses and have childrenof their own. If the accommodations become too uncomfortable, couples can either strike out on their own as settlers, move out of the clanhold or petition to build a new home of their own in the clanhold, if space permits (and if they can afford the gold tithe that accompanies such a petition). Children are considered a blessing among a blessing of dwarven life and are often called the "soul of the clan". All members of a clan are expected to play some sort of role in a child's upbringing. By the same token, the elderly are known as the "memory of the clan" and dwarves place a great deal of pride in their ancestry and heritage, and the oldest among them are seen as embodiments of the past. To neglect or act dishonorably around an elder is considered one of the greatest offenses a dwarf can commit. Both males and females are trained in household duties, a trade and warfare. Every Dwarf Hold has one or more clan holdings within it. Each clan typically has a clan hall, an official building where clan business is done and gatherings are held, and a clanhold, a large communal living area with small family dwellings attached to it. Most clan members live in these communal areas, though some wealthier families own individual residences in areas nearer to the surface. These dwellings are plain and carved from the stone in pleasing geometric shapes, and are decorated with items of both beauty and utility. At the head of each clan is a chieftain, typically the oldest or most respected member of the group. It is common among the clans to refer to this person as "grandfather" or "grandmother" as appropriate. Usually, the chieftan has spent a good percentage of their life in service to the clan, acting as an ollam (teacher) or elder, or holding some other position of authority. He is supported and advised by an Elder Council--a group of the most respected members of the clan.The clan chieftan is responsible for the safety and well-being of his clan. He participates in local government and supports the Thane, collects tax revenue from clan members and ensures that the interests of the clan are protected locally. The position of Chieftain is held for life, or until the chieftain decides to retire. The most important member of the clan unit is the Thane. A Than is usually elected from a ruling council and is responsible for the safety and well-being of the Hold as a whole. These dwarves are in constant contact with the other Holds and meet annually to discuss business, meeting in a different Hold every year. Such meetings, known as the High Council, are incredibly festive times and are usually accompanied by feasts, festivals, contests of skill and martial prowess and other festivities to celebrate, honor and welcome visiting Thanes and ambassadors from visiting Holds. While the title of Thane is elected, it stays within a family for 150 years, passing through hereditary means until that time is up and another election is held. A Than is the leader of an individual Hold and no dwarf rules over all of the Holds. The only exception is in times of great emergency, when the Thanes elect among themselves a single leader--known as the High Thane--to make unanimous ruling, make decisions and effectively lead the dwarves to victory or prosperity over adversity. Courtship and Marriage Love is considered one of the great virtues of Dwarven life. Love for family, love for clan, love for honor and country are highly encouraged, it is love for a mate that is considered the finest ideal a dwarf can have. While few dwarven legends allude to love except as a prelude to war or loss, it is still considered a very important part of dwarven life. Dwarves are considered marriageable when they reach the age of majority; roughly age forty. With paternal consent, some marriages might be made sooner, but tradition frowns on this practice. Most dwarves form a romantic bond in their forties, but most do not marry until their sixties or later. Dwarves believe in marrying for life and do not practice premarital sex, believing that the saving of one's body for their 'true soul mate' is the greatest gift one can give their mate. Monogamy is strongly encouraged, and romantic relationships outside of the marital contract are believed to lead to social instability and disharmony. Because of this, courtship is a length process, often lasting three or more years. Women never initiate a courtship with men. Courtship begins with the Giving of the Gift, wherein the man will craft something from a gem, stone or metal for his love and present it to her, with a ribbon tied around it. This purple ribbon, accompanied with the phrasing "My lady , I present you with this gift, forged upon my heart and tempered with my soul". If the woman accepts the gift, then the man is considered worthy of courtship and must perform the second part of the courtship ritual, known as the Performing of the Great Deed. This consists of the dwarf performing some feat of courage, strength, fortitude, intellect or daring in order to prove his worth. This process can take several years in some cases, depending on the task being undertaken. This is done as much for the approval of the woman's parents as for the approval of the woman herself. Upon successful completion of the Deed, the woman will award the man with a token of her esteem, usually a necklace. At this time, the third and final portion of the ritual is performed, known as the Giving of the Rings: the man spends weeks, or sometimes months, crafted spectacular, perfect rings of silver by his own hand. When he finishes, he presents the ring to the woman and if she accepts the ring, the two are considered to have officially begun to court. Dwarves do not commonly wear rings outside of courtship and marriage for this reason. Dwarves in a relationship are referred to as "Ringed". While most marriages are commonly approved by parents of both parties, their approval is not necessary for the marriage to take place (although it is considered improper). The families of both parties--the man and the woman--provide dowries to the other family, and priests often provide a gift to the couple of a masterwork item that will be useful to the trades of both husband and wife. A wedding, known as a brudlap in the dwarves' tongue, is always considered a time of joy. Weddings are always held on Oathdays, the sacred day of their god Moradin. The ceremony itself is a solemn occasion usually accompanied by flutes and harps. The families of both parties gather in the primary hall of the city, and both the husband and wife bear ornate, ceremonial warhammers and wear fine, ceremonial clothes, and both wear their hair and beards loose and flowing. Husband and wife both recite the sacred Vows of Matrimony in a slow chant along with the priest in a three-part harmony. Many dwarves train for up to several months before the wedding for this ritual. This vow consists of promises to remain faithful to their mate as long as the mountains stand and for a day after. The ceremony involves a sacred exchange of hammers and an exchange of golden rings wrought from the same gold ingot, usually inlaid with a precious stone. Upon completion of this ceremony, the husband and wife feed the other a small bowl of honeyed-milk and finish the ceremony by placing their hands on the other's cheek and resting their foreheads against the other as they uttered the final chorus of their sacred vows. At this time, the priest binds their free hands by the wrist with a purple ribbon to signify their union and it is only when the priest declares them properly as husband and wife, the couple must remain together. The wedding ceremony is followed up with a feast that the entire community may share in. The feast always supplies much food and drink, and usually lasts for days; a wedding reception that lasts less than three days is considered paltry. During this time, forges are shut down and the entire community joins in the festivities. The new couple are gifted gold, jewels and useful items by the community. The couple each perform the traditional wedding dance to kick the reception off and at the end of the first night, the new couple leave the reception to their Wedding Bed, accompanied by a band of close friends bearing torches. The dwarf husband traditionally carries his wife over the threshold of the Wedding Bed, at which time the entourage disperses and returns to the reception. The husband and wife only stay at the reception for its first day before spending an entire week (or a day after the end of the reception, whichever comes first) secluded with only the other, a period known as the "Tempering". Dwarves usually marry only once, with multiple marriages over the course of a life being an extremely rare event that is often looked down upon. Many of these beliefs and traditions are used by the men of Scandivar and Dunn, as well, learned from the dwarves many centuries ago, although they are a bit different. Art Art for its own sake has little place in dwarven life. Utility is considered equally important as beauty, if not more so. A useful item is still prized even if it is plain, but a beautiful item with no utility is considered a waste of time and resources. At the same time, no proper dwarf craftsman is considered to be worth the gold he charges if his creations are not beautiful as well as functional. Anyone can craft a simple, utilitarian item but a true master of his craft makes items whose owners will enjoy and treasure. No dwarven masterwork item exists that is not finely ornamented with engravings, enamels, carvings or inlaid woods and metals. Even the humblest object bears a simple, geometric design and the ornamented runes of its maker's name. In reflection of this love of beauty, a visitor to a Dwarven city finds that even the smallest crafted item or wall bears some form of decoration, even if it is merely a subtle trick of the light against the wall, or the clean, spare lines of a dwarven temple. Beauty is found not only in ornementation, but also in the construction and use of space in dwarven buildings and goods. This dwarven marriage of utility and beauty is nowhere more apparent than in the Hold city of Kal-Khazad, where the Thane holds a contest every ten years to determine the best master craftsman of all the dwarves. Thousands of dwarf stonemasons, smiths and others travel for weeks to the city bearing their masterwork pieces in hopes of winning the Thane's praise or the acclaim of their peers. The value of the goods presented is priceless, but the dwarves hold the fame granted by the contest in higher esteem than anything mere money can buy. Religion Religion holds a deep and meaningful place in the hearts of most dwarves, though organized religious services are rare and most individuals go to temples only on special occasions or if healing is needed. Temples are places of learning and worship, where children are taught their runes and history, and dwarves go to offer thanks to Moradin. Regular services are rarely held, except during the festivals of honoring the deity. Instead, each individual chooses his time to visit the temple and give worship, which is done silently and often privately. While some dwarves offer homage to the god Kord or sometimes St. Cuthbert, dwarves overwhelmingly worship the god Moradin. As a child grows, he is taught about the gods and the history of his clan, of his Hold and of his people. From the moment of birth, a priest is present to offer blessings and consecrate the child to Moradin. Certain birthmarks or other unusual circumstances can reveal a sign or porten of the child having been claimed by Moradin for the priesthood or other specific destiny. A child with purple eyes is considered an especially potent omen of destiny, and many Thanes have purple eyes. On a child's first naming day, he takes his formal name under the glow of Moradin's sacred forge in the temple before his entire extended family. Upon adulthood, he feats upon a sacred honey-ale for the first time upon the ceremonial temple chalice. Many dwarves never set foot in the temple except for these holy rites but they are still lynchpins of dwarven society and no dwarf would even dream of setting these traditions aside. Death holds little fear for dwarves. They are well accustomed to the struggle of existence and the inevitable loss that awaits them all. Still, anyone who calls dwarves fatalistic in this respect would have missed an essential part of dwarven nature: the joy they take in that daily struggle. Dwarves are taught from a young age how Moradin the All-Father created the world in his Eternal Forge. Just as a blacksmith can take broken or bent pieces of metal, melt them down and recast them into new creation, so they believe Moradin does with the souls of his people. Death is nothing but a doorway to new life. When dwarves grow old and feeble, many of them long for the chance to be made young again in Moradin's forge and start anew. Those who die are mourned, but it is clearly understood to be the survivor's loss for which the living weep, not the deceased's. Dwarven funeral rites typically involve cremation. Dwarves do not harbor the belief that the physical body will be needed in the afterlife. If a dwarf lies on his deathbed, his wife lies with him and sings of the Eternal Forge and lay kisses and blessings down upon their beloved. This is usually accompanied with a promise to meet again. If a spouse if unavailable or passed away, a child of the dwarf will perform this rite. Barring this, a priest sits at the bedside and recites scripture. Once the individual body has passed away, the body is taken to the temple, where rites of blessing are performed and viewings of the body are held for loved ones (when possible). The body is kept on view for one day. Once the vigil has passed, everyone adjourns to the clanhold or a large local tavern, depending the person's clan status and what buildings are large enough to hold all of the mourners. There, the mourners throw a raucous party where they relate every good story they can remember about the individual and drink copious amount of alcohol. The dwarves feast and celebrate, although those closest to the deceased are excused to mourn in private. One of these parties can last as long as three days. The day following the celebration is seen as a day of rest, but then it's back to work. The Dwarves at War Since the earliest days in Athas, Dwarves have waged war with Orcs, monstrous ogres, ravenous trolls and worse that dwell near the borders of the Darklands in the east. In battle, the dwarves learned to confound their colossal foes by rattling them with bestial war cries and insults, dodging around their ponderous feet, and eluding their clumsy swings. To this day, dwarves living in even the safest cities are trained to do battle with giants, both in honor of tradition and as a precaution to ensure that the darker days of their history are not repeated. While no dwarf ever wishes to see his loved ones in harm's way, the lands both beneath and above the surface are filled with predators of all forms--some civilized nations out to ruthlessly expand their nation's holdings, some entire races of people with ancient grudges and hatred for their people, and others little more than beasts. Because of this near-constant threat battle prowess and training are important oart of every dwarf's upbringing, regardless of status, social standing or trade. Becoming a warrior or soldier is seen as an honorable profession and martial prowess is as important to one's overall reputation among the dwarves as charismatic ways are to the humans on the surface. Beginning in a dwarf's twentieth year, both males and females are trained in martial skills. Because of their strength and compact frames, dwarves favor top-heavy weapons such as axes, picks and hammers. It is rare for a dwarf to be trained in ranged weapons other than slings, throwing axes or hammers and crossbows, due to the confined spaces in which dwarves typically fight. Polearms are common weapons, as well, but are used in Terminor to the south than the northern Holds, as the dwarves of Terminor see surface combat more often than their northern kin, and find they rather like the extended reach such weapons provide. Dwarven memories are long, and past transgressions are not soon forgotten. Nearly every dwarf in Athas feels the pain and humiliation of the loss of Kal-Kibil to the Witch King, and were raised with tales of long and lightless wars with orcs and goblin-kind. From an early age, dwarves are taught to channel their anger aginst their hated foes into crushing blows so that orcs, goblins and their vile kin might never again breach the gates of dwarven strongholds. They also still possess an ancient enmity toward the Elves, although they no longer practice the ancient methods of their destruction, although they keep those methods around in the event the Elves should reprise their age-old grudge. While most dwarves cease training around the time they reach thirty or so, those who have shown particular skill or interest usually continue their training and join the clan militia or city guard. Once a dwarf warrior has some experience under their belt, they can begin patrolling the Deep Roads that run beneath their cities or fighting on the surface. Alternatively, they might choose a rank within the city guard or the Hold's standing army, becoming officers. Some rare few, known as the Warsmiths, are freelance soldiers, traveling between the Holds and acting as troop leaders or mercenaries for the Holds, acting on behalf of the dwarven race as a whole, as opposed to individual Holds or clans. These dwarves are venerated as heroes among their people. Calendar The Dwarves have their own calendar, which they have kept since they first defeated the Foromians. Their Year 1 DR (Dwarven Reckoning) is marked from the day they first reached the open air, known as "Durin's Day" and it marks the new year for their people, known as Gruumas 21 by common reckoning. Their calendar is comprised of twelve moon cycles, but they do not keep month names. Instead, they number their months. Their form of time-keeping is formatted as follows: day/month/year. Thus, as of Gruumas 22, 4707 CR, the date on the Dwarven calendar is 02 / 01 / 5010 DR. Few dwarves use this calendar as a standard, however, and many dwarf Holds have adopted Common Reckoning as their official. However, birth records, marriages are kept in both traditional and common reckoning and temples to Moradin operate strictly by Dwarven Reckoning. Dwarves do not typically have names for the days of the week, instead paying attention to the day's number in a given month. However, modern Dwarves operate using the day names used in Common Reckoning and only the oldest and staunchest traditionalists do not use the common day names. Language and Names Dwarves have their own language, known formally as Khuzdul, which stems from the dwarves' name for themselves in their tongue, which is Khazad. Khuzdul mans "Tongue of Our People". It has its own runic alphabet, which consists of 62 individual characters: a complete alphabet of 25 upper-case letters (high runes), a second alphabet of 25 lower-case letters (low runes) and ten more runes for numbers 0--9 (numerals). In written form, dwarves do not use spaces between words, but instead place a dot, or period. Punctuation comes in only three forms. A standard sentence end has a backslash, an example being: " Dwarves live underground / " This punctuation is used for both declarative and imperative sentences. The second punctuation is for questions, in which is used for questions, is a circle. Such as in the following sentence: " Have you seen my beard O ". The third and final punctuation is used to credit a quote, like quotation marks, which involves using a hyphen at the beginning and end of the sentence, such as: - And so it is said to give glory to Moradin in all your works - . Khuzdul is an offshoot of the ancient Terran language, which is shared by many creatures who dwell beneath the earth. A dwarf's name is granted to him by his clan elder, in accordance with tradition. Every proper dwarven name has been used and re-used down through the generations, so there is a sense that a dwarf's name is not his own. It belongs to his clan and to his ancestors. If he misuses it, his clan will strip him of it. A dwarf stripped of his name is forbidden by Dwarven law to use any Dwarven name in its place. Dwarves tend to have four names: A given name, a family name, a surname and a clan name. A given name is their holy name, given to them at birth by a priest of Moradin. This name is secret and it is forbidden for a dwarf to reveal this name to a non-dwarves. A family name is given upon the child's tenth birthday, he is given a name by his family, which is the name he uses above the ground and is known by to non-dwarves. A surname is the name of his family, typically a trait the family shares, a reference to their father or another family member, or a name reflecting the family's trade. The Clan name is, of course, the name of their clan. Two dwarves sharing a clan name are not necessarily related. When relating with non-dwarves, a Dwarf will typically only go by their Family name and surname. Some Dwarf heroes also take on a title, which traditionally belongs between their surname and clan name. This reflects a great achievement on the part of the individual dwarf and is never hereditary. It is mostly Thanes, master craftsman or legendary warriors who have titles; most dwarves do not have titles. Myths and Folklore The legends of the Dwarves are without number, told as both entertainment and education in front of flickering hearths to crowds of eager listeners. Oral stroytelling traditions are alive and well among dwarves. Many young dwarves dream of growing up to be the heroes they hear about in the stories, and some also dream of becoming skalds who tell the stories. Every dwarf worthy of his clan knows the legends of his particular ancestors as well as the songs of the great heroes--all of which are accepted as fact by the dwarves, not the fiction outsiders see them to be. Even though nobody knows where Kal-Ebor--the ancient, first dwarf city--might be, its existence is never questioned. The stories have been carved into their minds just as they were carved into stone centuries ago, and woe to the outsider who scoffs at them. The following are some of the most popular dwarven legends ever told, and all are considered to have a basis in fact among the dwarf people. They have inspired countless dwarf youths by their examples, giving them dreams of reviving past dwarven glory and possibly creating legends of their own. The Drowning of Kal-Ebor When first the dwarves settled in Athas, when their war with the Elves was young, they carved a city within the bosom of the earth that surpassed any that existed on the surface world. Its streets were laid with gold and its floors with ebony. Its gates were silver and bronze, strengthened by such craftsmanship that no force could ever break them down. The jewels of the earth were made into lanterns for its homes, and rare and beautiful stones graced its walls, carved into cunning designs and enchanted against all manner of decay or neglect. No star that graced the surface skies has ever been as beautiful as Kal-Ebor, the first city of the dwarves. Kal-Ebor was the creation of the great High King Ironforge, Durin I, after he received a vision from Moradin himself that led to the shores of Athas. Once upon the sand of its shore and victory against the hostile Elves, Durin sought out a home for his people to live in peace. He searched for a year and a day, until he finally found a home that would serve his vision: a cavern deep within the earth, as large and tall as a mountain, with a lake in the center, an underground river below and vents that traveled through the earth for miles to the air above. He knew he had found his people's home, and he summoned them there. For nearly three generations they worked, built and carved constantly to bring Durin's vision into being, using the riches from the earth itself to glorify their deity, bending their skills as craftsmen to every detail of their city. It became the most beautiful place in the entire world, earning the envy of all others. In the years leading up to the coming of the Burning Horde, just after the coming of Men into Athas, the Elves set their sights to the dwarves' mountain, and the fires of jealousy burned brightly in the heart of the Elven King. The Elves had heard of the city and desired to take it from the dwarves. They sent spies to watch from the shadows and sneak past the gates, and they turned the hearts fo weak dwarves to their bidding. Unable to pass the great gates, they were sly and created a new entrance into the city, disguised with the Elve's magic. After biding their time for many months, the elves attacked from within. They ravaged the city, slaughtering old and young alike, while the dwarf army fought them bravely in the streets. The dwarves were not prepared for the numbers of the elves or the fight on their own lands, and they began to falter. King Kreadin, the last High King of the Dwarves, vowed to keep the elves from taking the city, regardless of the cost. The dwarves had long since tapped underground river, and had devised a method by which the city could be flooded should distaster strike--a plan the elves had never discovered. When it became clear that the dwarves had been defeated, Kreadin girded himself with his father's hammer and crown, secretly made his way to the dam room, and opened the floodgates. The entire city was flooded with the river's fury, killing elves and dwarf alike in its inexorable torrent. Only a small group survived, including the five sons of the High King, who led the survivors to the surface through a secret exit. Their greatest city in ruins and their High King dead, the dwarves vowed to re-double their efforts against the hated elves and the surviving sons of Kreadin--Durin II, Rordin, Tordin, Adrain and Borin--set out with the survivors to found the five Holds in the north. No longer did they open their gates to outsiders, especially elves, who they have been loathe to allow into their halls ever after. None now know where the great city of Kal-Ebor was and despite the dreams of many dwarves who desire glory and many expeditions, none have been able to find it. But somewhere, beneath a great peak, at the bottom of a great lake, lay the ruins of this wondrous place and so too Durin's Hammer--the first and greatest Dwarven Thrower ever forged, the weapon that freed the dwarves generations before. And there they will remain until the day an unsuspecting explorer stumbles upon that hidden place. Junius the Watcher Many ages ago, when the dwarves first began digging for metals, mining was a fearsome trade. Bad gasses, rockfalls and creatures dwelling in the hidden parts of the Earth represented only a fraction of the difficulties many brave miners faced, and many lost their lives. One of the earliest copper mines in Athas was plagued by a Purple Worm. In those early days, dwarves too young for mining would ensure the Purple Worms were not nearby, and would stand along makeshift scaffolds and hold their ears to the walls to sense the tremors that signaled their approach. When they felt the tremors, the Watcher would shout a warning. In those days, there was a young dwarf girl named Junius, whose father was the foreman of that copper mine. Junius was smart and kind and brave, but she was very small and slight for a dwarf. The other children would often tease her for her "bald face" and they would never let her join in their games. Despite this, Junius remained kind, and often she would roam the mines and the mountains by herself. One night, Junius snuck into the mine where her father was working. She found that the Watchers had fallen asleep and so rather than waking them, she decided it would be an adventure to keep watcher for herself. Then, she felt the tremors in her feet. She cried out her warning, but she was small and so young that none in the shafts below could hear her. So, she grabbed a pick-axe and ran to warn the others, racing through the narrow, maze-like complex. When the Purple Worm arrived just ahead of her, she leapt from a high ledge onto the Purple Worm's back. She crawled along its hardened exo-skeleton, until finally she reached its head and found just at the base of the head was a small gap between the armor plates. Now, had any other dwarf been atop the hulking, gargantuan worm, they could have have reached it, but Junius was small and she slipped between the armored plates and with a mighty swing, drove the pick-axe into the soft skin, piercing the Purple Worm's brain. With a shout, the worm writhed and fell limp to the ground, dead before it could hurt any of the miners there. The miners let out a cheer, and called for the great hero who had slain the Purple Worm to come forward, so they could thank him and shower him with gold. You can imagine their shock when the armored plate near the Worm's head shifted and out crawled little Junius, dragging her pick axe behind her. Most could not believe little Junius, the girl with the bald face, had been the one to kill the Purple Worm, when none could do it before. They lamented how wrong they had been about little Junius, and they apologized and showered her with gifts and love. Junius' life changed after that, and the other children always picked her first to play. In the years after, Junius left her home to travel the world as an adventurer, wielding only a pickaxe, and she went off to have many adventures. Many dwarf households have a small statuette of Junius in the kitchen. When dwarf children disobey, rater than beating them down, they merely gesture sadly at the statue, wondering what would have happened if Junius had decided to shirk her duty or to be lazy, and resulting in the children's obedience. Category:Races Category:Mountain Folk Category:Free-People Category:Native of the Material Plane